1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and an apparatus for the authentication of users of a hybrid terminal. Methods of this kind are used for the registration and authentication of a user of television sets and satellite receivers which, apart from the actual receiving part for television programs, have an additional internet interface.
2. The Relevant Technology
Methods and apparatuses for the authentication of television users are known.
A single-sign-on method for the use of a set-top box with an internet interface and a broadband interface can be found in publication DE 10 2006 045 352 A1. By means of a logon and authentication function made available by a provider, user authentication takes place after a set-top box is switched on. If authentication of the user is successful, the provider sends authentication information to the set-top box. This authentication information is then used for registration with a service provider or several service providers. The logon and authentication function is invoked after the set-top box is switched on, and provided that authentication is successful, authentication information is sent to the set-top box. This authentication information is in turn sent by means of the set-top box to a service provider and in this way the set-top box is registered with this service provider. Then a comparison is made between the service provider and the provider of the logon and authentication function for the purpose of verification of the authentication information and, if necessary, forwarding of a corresponding acknowledgement from the provider of the authentication function to the service provider.
Publication US 2008/0141296 A1 shows a method for accessing an authentication server for a digital rental television system. As soon as the television, which has both an internet connection and a digital TV receiver, is switched on, it contacts an authentication server in order to determine whether the user is a subscriber to the auxiliary service. Only after clearance by the service provider by means of the authentication server can the user access the digital television supply.
A further method can be found in publication US 2008/0127254 A1, for example. In order to ascertain whether the user of a television is known to the television, i.e. whether there are identification data of the user in the television, data for identification of the user are transmitted to the television by a wireless communications device which is within the range of vision of the television. In this case the data required for identification of the user are already present or stored in the communications device. The data received are compared with storage user profiles in the television in order then to control the television accordingly.
The method has the drawback that the data required for identification and authentication of a user are stored in the wireless communications device, so that authentication of the user can always only be effected by means of the associated communications device. This is laborious to handle and expensive. If the wireless communications apparatus is used by third parties, the true user is not identified and authorized, but the user whose identification data are stored in the wireless communications device.